The invention relates to a process for controlling functions in a motor vehicle having neighboring operating elements, the functions in each case being activatable by the operation of a defined operating element assigned to each function.
From German Patent document DE 10 2007 024 455 A1, a process is known for the selection of an operated key from a capacitive keyboard having keys situated closely side-by-side. Keying ambiguities may occur particularly in the case of capacitive keyboards, which are operated in a non-contact manner, if the keys are not operated precisely in the center. Here, German Patent document DE 10 2007 024 455 A1 teaches the analysis of the intensity of the key signal outputs in combination with the prioritization of keys.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a process of the above-mentioned type in view of the recognition of an unintended operation of neighboring operating elements.
According to the invention, this and other objects are achieved by a process for controlling functions in a motor vehicle having neighboring operating elements, the functions in each case being activatable by the operation of a defined operating element assigned to each function. The functions assigned to two neighboring operating elements receive a different priority. The higher-priority function is activatable immediately if the operating element assigned to it is operated before the neighboring other operating element.
In the case of the process according to the invention for controlling functions in a motor vehicle having neighboring operating elements, the functions in each case being activatable by the operation of a defined operating element assigned to each function, the functions assigned to two neighboring operating elements receive a different priority. The higher-priority function will be activated immediately if the operating element assigned to it is operated before the neighboring other operating element to which the lower-priority function is assigned. Thus, the operation of the operating element to which the lower-priority function is assigned will be ignored until the operation of the operating element to which the higher-priority function is assigned has been concluded.
Preferably, the lower-priority function will be activated only if the operating element to which the higher-priority function is assigned is not operated within a predefined time window starting from the operation of the operating element to which the lower-priority function is assigned. Otherwise, the higher-priority function will be activated.
Furthermore, the operation of the operating element to which the lower-priority function is assigned will preferably be ignored when it occurs during the operation of the operating element to which the higher-priority function is assigned.
This invention is particularly suitable for keys situated relatively closely together and for small keys and/or rotary switches in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.